


Enemy

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Edeleth, F/F, Flame Emperor - Freeform, Sad, Tagged Alfonse and Sharena and Kiran but they are barely here, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: At the Order of Heroes, Byleth is furious to see her enemy being summoned: she absolutely despises the Flame Emperor after her father's death, thinking the mysterious figure is to blame.On the other end, the Flame Emperor just wants to be with the woman she loves the most without revealing her true identity.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to call this and I need to sleep so apologies for the really bad title.
> 
> This started out as pure Flame Emperor smut but then plot and sad angst happened...oh well, next one will be pure shameless top!Flame Emperor/bottom!Byleth smut with zero sad angst I promise!
> 
> Also I know it may seem a bit stupid that Byleth 'gets over' it quick but I headcanon that after getting supports with Edelgard she trusts her enough to realize her plan was to betray TWSITD and not join them so that's why. (Loosely based on myself first going into the game blind but immediately trusting Edelgard after the C support, even after the shock that was * that * chapter.)
> 
> Also I'm sorry for making Edelgard cry.
> 
> ALSO and completely unrelated but my sexuality is Byleth kissing the Flame Emperor's mask and I'm not even sorry.

The first time she sees him there, Byleth’s blood boils.  
She was never one to show much emotion and yet seeing the familiar eerie white mask splattered with blood red markings somehow made her snap.  
The words of Kiran about how she can’t harm anyone in Askr, be them friend or foe, rang in her head. But ultimately it’s like the words fell upon deaf ears when she came face to face with the Flame Emperor.  
When she saw him, she charged forward, Sword of the Creator in hand. He noticed her last minute, and firmly held his axe as he braced for her attack.  
She screamed as she remembered her father dying, and while she knows it was Solon and Kronya who murdered him, she also remembered how the Flame Emperor is associated with the two. She didn’t give it any second thoughts as her sword clashed with the Flame Emperor’s axe before Alfonse grabbed her to separate her from him.  
Byleth screamed again, this time in frustration, as both Alfonse and Sharena held her in place. Kiran stood next to the Flame Emperor she had just summoned, and she was absolutely dumbfounded. As for the Flame Emperor himself, he didn’t even move and his hidden face was impossible to read.

“He’s not a hero! He’s not an ally!” Byleth desperately shouted, “he’s the reason those people died in Remire Village! He’s the reason those innocent students died as they turned to beasts! He is the reason my father is dead!”

Alfonse tried to calm her down. This wasn’t the first time a hero reacted poorly upon seeing their sworn enemy be brought to Askr to fight as their ally. So he started his usual speech about how they won’t be there permanently and how they will lose their memories when they go back to their worlds, when suddenly he was interrupted.  
Not by Kiran or Sharena though, being instead interrupted by the Flame Emperor himself.

“I’m not with those who did such things!” the Flame Emperor let out loud as he turned to Byleth, “I just-“

Before he could continue, Byleth shouted again, filled with rage for only the second time in her whole life;

“You’re just lying like you lied to us before! My father was right, your words are meaningless!”

The Flame Emperor seemed to take a step forward to reach out to Byleth, before he hesitated and his hand fell back to his side. Silently, he took a step back as Byleth glared at him, furious.  
There was an awkward silence before Kiran spoke;

“She-I mean, the Flame Emperor isn’t lying. I did my research about the history of your world. He really is just using your enemies to betray them, Byleth…”

Upon hearing Kiran’s words, Byleth stopped struggling against Alfonse and Sharena, but her face still looked as if she was ready to kill the Flame Emperor on the spot. Sharena, however, convinced her brother to release her and so they did.  
Once free, Byleth stilled for a moment, as if she was pondering if she should attack him again. Ultimately, knowing that Kiran wasn’t a liar but still unwilling to accept the truth, she turned her back on all of them and walked away.  
Alfonse and Sharena let her walk past them, and once Byleth was gone Kiran was ready to turn back to the Flame Emperor. And then as she started talking again, she noticed him following Byleth. Kiran tried to warn the Flame Emperor that it was a horrible idea, but he ignored her completely as he kept going. Alfonse and Sharena didn’t stop him either, trying to reason with Kiran that the two needed to sort things out among them as the summoner desperately feared the worst fight in weeks since Lucina tried to murder an innocent Robin with the Falchion.

~.~.~.~

Byleth had almost reached her room when she felt a presence behind her.

“Please, professor, just listen to me-“

Before the Flame Emperor could finish, he had the Sword of the Creator at his throat.

“Do not call me that” Byleth snapped, “if you ever come near me or any of my students I will end your life, regardless of whether you are Solon’s enemy or not.”

The Flame Emperor fell silent for a moment.

“Do you truly care about your students that much?”

Byleth moved so quickly that he never stood a chance. Before he knew it, he was being pinned against the wall, Byleth’s sword now close to touching bare skin under his mask, threatening to pierce his skull from under his chin.

“I will not hesitate to-“ Byleth started to threaten, before she stopped herself. She hadn’t noticed it as she pushed him, but now that her hand rested on his chest she could feel something strange under his robes.

“You…you’re a woman?” Byleth let out, surprised, once she realized what the mound her hand accidentally felt was.

The Flame Emperor took this distraction to push Byleth away from her, gripping the neck she feared losing just a moment ago. Byleth, however, was so dumbfounded that she couldn’t even react. When she saw the Flame Emperor reach for her axe, Byleth snapped out of it. She stopped the Flame Emperor from moving by threatening her with her sword dangerously close to her vitals on her stomach.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Byleth demanded.

“I’m an ally who wants nothing but to save Fódlan from the beasts who want to rule it for their own sake, and that includes your enemies who murdered your father…I don’t know if we’ll ever see eye to eye in our world, but here I want to assure you that I’m not your enemy! I…I care about you. I truly do” the Flame Emperor confessed, and even though Byleth could not recognize her voice muffled by the mask, she could still hear sadness and sincerity behind it.

“Why? Who are you?” Byleth asked again, lowering her sword. She was surprised to see the Flame Emperor toss her axe on the ground as a sign of trust.

“I cannot say…the risk is too high. I’m deeply sorry.”

Byleth tried again; 

“Kiran says we will not retain our memories. If she isn’t lying about you, she isn’t lying about that either. So when we go back, I won’t remember who you are regardless…”

To her surprise yet again, the Flame Emperor seemed to take a step back, her back hitting the wall as if she was cowering from Byleth.

“I love you” the Flame Emperor abruptly confessed without Byleth expecting it, “that’s why you cannot know who I am. You would hate me.”

“So you are someone I know…” Byleth said out loud what she was thinking before she could stop herself.

“Professor…I…I…” 

As the Flame Emperor’s words died out, Byleth softened. Even if she couldn’t see tears, Byleth had the strangest feeling that the woman in front of her was crying. There was something so familiar about her speech, yet Byleth couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Until something on the back of her mind clicked. Woman…emperor…flame as the crest of flames…  
Suddenly, Byleth walked up to her. The Flame Emperor tried to read her expression but was unsuccessful. She only became even more confused once she saw Byleth’s face closing in to plant a kiss on her mask’s steel lips.

“Why…” the Flame Emperor desperately cried out before Byleth interrupted her, shushing her.

“Come to my room” Byleth whispered before she stepped away from the Flame Emperor.

She walked back to her room and left her door open. It took the Flame Emperor a moment to recover and compose herself before she followed, locking the door behind her.  
Inside, she found Byleth stripping out of her clothes. She couldn’t see the Flame Emperor’s real eyes behind her mask but still she could feel her gaze following her hands as they worked on removing her clothes and eyeing her gradually more exposed body.

“If you’re trying to seduce me to see my face, it won’t work” the Flame Emperor told her, but her voice was clearly shaky and nervous.

“You have my word that I won’t try to do that” Byleth assured her as she undressed the last piece of clothing from her body, “come here…”

Suspicious but unable to resist, the Flame Emperor crossed the gap in between them in an instant. Shyly, her hand reached for Byleth, cupping Byleth’s cheek.

“You are so beautiful, dear professor.”

Even through her gloved hands, she could feel Byleth’s touch as Byleth removed her hand and took it to her mouth to kiss her palm. Byleth said nothing as she moved to softly kiss the steel cheeks of her mask. Even if the Flame Emperor couldn’t feel Byleth’s kisses on her face, she still melted at her affections. Eventually Byleth’s hands explored the Flame Emperor’s body through her clothes, remembering her promise to not try to see her under them. And feeling bolder, the Flame Emperor’s hands started exploring Byleth as well.  
Her gloved hands ran through Byleth’s breasts, exploring them for a moment.

“Lower” Byleth moaned as she took the Flame Emperor’s hands in hers and slid them down her stomach until they reached her private parts, “here.”

The Flame Emperor seemed to be shaking as she was still nervous, so Byleth whispered that it was alright as she guided one of the Flame Emperor’s hands to touch inside her. Byleth’s hand helped the Flame Emperor’s gloved one move inside her, until the Flame Emperor picked up her pace and Byleth could leave her to pump her fingers in and out of her on her own.  
Byleth slumped over the shorter woman, embracing her as the Flame Emperor’s hand brought her close to orgasm. She moaned in delight, and the Flame Emperor only grew hotter and more confident upon hearing Byleth’s noises of pleasure, moving even faster as Byleth grew wetter.  
Eventually Byleth did come on the Flame Emperor’s hand, crying out and holding the shorter woman tightly.

“I…” the Flame Emperor started, but Byleth interrupted;

“I know, you want release too. I won’t make you unmask, you can just take off your pants and-“

“No, wait” the Flame Emperor suddenly interrupted, much to Byleth’s confusion.

“I…I want to kiss you. With my own lips. Can I cover your eyes?” the Flame Emperor desperately begged her, and Byleth could only nod.

Byleth closed her eyes. And she felt a hand cover them.  
In complete darkness, Byleth could only hear faint noises of what she assumed was the mask and heavy helmet being taken off.  
And then she felt them.  
Soft and shy lips brushing against her own.  
First curious and inexperienced.  
Then begging for entrance as they got more experimental.  
Trying to taste her.  
She felt them pull away, and felt them kiss her neck. And then she felt them softly bite into her skin and she failed to suppress a moan.

“Edelgard…”

Before Byleth realized what she had said, she heard the other woman’s intake of breath.  
And then she heard sobs from a voice she recognized all too well.  
Byleth tried to take the hand that covered her eyes away from her face but Edelgard’s voice stopped her.

“Please my teacher…don’t look at me…I’m sorry, please, don’t look at me” Edelgard cried out, her hand still trying to cover Byleth’s eyes and shaking.

Byleth softly removed it still and she saw Edelgard’s face red as tears fell down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Edelgard cried out again as Byleth pulled her close, embracing her tight to make her feel safe as she softly shushed her.

“It’s okay, Edelgard. I love you.”

“I swear I didn’t know what Solon had planned. Had I known he targeted your father, I-“

“I know” Byleth shushed her again as she held her close, “it’s not your fault. I know you would never do something like that. As soon as I realized who you were, I knew I was wrong.”

Byleth softly kissed her as she guided Edelgard to her bed. She laid Edelgard down on the mattress before she climbed on top of her, cupping her face and showering Edelgard with kisses.

“I don’t deserve you…” Edelgard protested, but Byleth shushed her with a prolonged kiss.

“Don’t say such things, please. Let me love you” Byleth pleaded once she pulled away, as her hands travelled to rest on Edelgard’s belt.

Once Edelgard nodded to consent, Byleth’s hands unbuckled the belt before one slipped inside her pants and her fingers slipped inside Edelgard. Edelgard tried suppressing her moans, sobs still daring to slip in between her noises as she tried to silence them.

“It’s alright, my love. Let it all out” Byleth encouraged her as she pumped her fingers inside Edelgard’s wet entrance, and the younger woman exploded with emotions as she let herself go.  
She cried, she moaned, she smiled.  
As Byleth felt Edelgard’s walls clenching around her fingers, she kissed her again and Edelgard lovingly kissed her back.  
When Edelgard came and Byleth stopped moving her fingers, she removed herself from Edelgard to cuddle with her on the bed. With the hand that wasn’t dirty with Edelgard’s juices, Byleth wiped away the last of Edelgard’s tears.

“I love you so very much. I truly do” Edelgard let out.

“As I love you, then” Byleth smiled.


End file.
